Follow the Northern Lights
by Ms. Pataki
Summary: What happens when a future Arnold and Helga, meet again after years of separation?
1. Special like the Northern Lights

**__**

Follow the Northern Lights

Author: Ms. Pataki

Pg-13 (rating might go higher in future chapters)

Summary: What happens when a future Arnold and Helga, meet again after years of separation?

Arnold/Helga POV

Chapter One: Special like the Northern Lights

~~~~~~~

__

Helga's Pov

It was cold as I walked through the streets of Seattle...alone. I was in town, regarding a letter sent by my mother stating that my father had taken ill. I didn't have a close relationship with my father as a child, but now an adult of 27, I had learned to accept my father and his ways. As soon as I had graduated from High school, I wanted to go far away from the "people" that raised me. I didn't call them parents. Parents were people who put their children first. Parents loved you for who you were, not who you weren't. They were people who loved you, not neglect you like mine had. But that's another story...

As I'm walking, it started to drizzle, but now, it's raining hard. I didn't take my umbrella with me, and I am nowhere near the Hospital. I am near someone's house, a boarding house to be exact. On the Middle of Vine Street, I decided to take shelter near the Latter under his fire escape.

It has been nearly ten years since the last time I saw him...at graduation. I hadn't swooned over him in years; never looked at my locket once...I had forgotten what it was like to be obsessed and infatuated. Like they say...all things fade in time. As I leaned there against the red brick building, I wondered if he even still lives there.

Arnold, My Arnold...

~~~~~~~ 

__

Arnold's Pod

When I was talking on the telephone downstairs, I heard a crack of thunder outside the boarding house. A few minutes later I hung up the phone and went to stare outside of the window.

"Man, it's pouring." I said to no one in particular, when I noticed a young lady with her arms above her head with no umbrella.

"Must be new in town." I stated as I watched now interested in the newfound stranger

After tossing her head from left to right, she disappeared into the alleyway. She shouldn't be out now while it's raining and dark. I decided to invite her in, at least until the rain stopped. I grabbed my umbrella from within the basket and opened the door. I went into the alley, where I noticed her location. She was standing under the fire escape leaning on the wall. She looked calm with her eyes shut and her hair swaying slightly in the breeze. She looked beautiful, and also appeared to be familiar.

As I approached her, she snapped open her eyes and stared at me then she spoke...

"Arnold?!?" She sounded bewildered

"Err...Yes." I was at a lost of words

"Have we met?" I asked surprised, even though she did look familiar 

"Do I honestly look that different?" she asked hands on her hips

I looked her over again, sunshine blond hair; sapphire blue eyes and a nice figure, pretty smile with a little pink bow at the end of her long French braid. Wait...little pink bow?

"Hel....Helga....Helga G. Pataki?"

"In the flesh, took you awhile, football head."

"Wow..." I breathed out and her grew wider

"What?" She asked in an annoyed tone, with a smirk. How I missed that smirk.

"How'd you know it was me anyway?" She asked another question without an answer for the first one. I smiled and pointed to the end of her braid, which she took a moment to look at then she uttered a: 

"Huh?"

I stepped a little closer to her and fingered the pink ribbon tied to the ends of her hair. She gave me a look and then laughed

"You always liked my bow." She stated and blushed. Something I seldom saw the old Helga do. Then again she wasn't the old Helga.

"What brings you back to the old neighborhood?" I asked her; uncertain as to whether that was to forward of a question. She didn't seem to mind though, because she answered.

"My father is ill. I'm here for the time being. When I came, he was staying at our home. Now that the disease is getting serious he's currently in the hospital."

That's awful." She was fighting back a few lone tears, I could tell. Maybe she could stay at the sunset arms for a few days.

"Do you have a place to stay? Are you staying at your home?"

"No. I just flew in a week ago, my mother and I have been at the hospital at Hilwood Medical Center." She said

"Would you like to stay in the boarding house for a few days?" 

****

"Oh Arnold, I don't want to intrude."

"Helga, you're not intruding at all. Just till you get on your feet."

"Are you sure? I was planning on renting a hotel room."

"Nonsense! Plus, it will be fun having an ole friend around the boarding house."

"You're a bold man Arnold." She gave me a sincere look

"People have told me, all my life...."

~~~~~~~

__

Helga's Pov

I can't believe this. This man, the boy I grew up loving, wants me to live in the boarding house! Not that I don't want to, it's just that I never would've guessed that Arnold would invite me in. He's changed and not just mentally. His body has matured, he looks like he works out and he's actually taller than me! His head still looks weird, but it's level with his body. To be blunt, he's a stud. And who said that rainy days sucked?

"Come on inside. I'll show you to you're room. We can talk and then I'll drive you to pick up your things." Arnold explained to me as we walked up the front steps to the door.

"I'll pay rent, if you like."'

"No, not at all. You're a friend and a guest." He stated

I sat down and waited in the living room. While he disappeared into the kitchen I took this chance to look around. I had been in Arnold's house a few times before, but this was the first time I actually had permission. It looked like somewhere a person like him would live. Quiet, peaceful, but yet still lived in. I heard voices upstairs that broke my chain of thought.

"Are you done with the Bathroom yet?!?"

"Mom, I'm hungry."

"Can Dawn and I play outside Dad?"

Maybe I had spoke to soon about the quiet part. After all this was a boarding house. Arnold came back with a tray of crackers and different cheeses. I had to admit that it didn't taste bad, considering the fact that I didn't like cheese. That's when the conversation began.

"So, Helga. How's life been treating you?" It was a question I'd expect he'd ask, and thankfully, I was willing to answer it.

"Pretty good if you think that writing is a good occupation. I've written two books and they've both been on the best sellers' list. I live in Sacramento, California in a Pent House. My life's been great." I sighed happily

"Two books, eh? What are they called?" He asked me with sparked interest

"My first one was called: _"Follow the Northern Lights_", and my second one was "_Pink Book_".

"Hey! I've read your first one. You're Geraldine P.?!?" He asked amazed

"Uh huh, I am, why the name you ask?"

He nodded

"My Middle initial "G" stand for Geraldine and the "P" is for Pataki." I stated

"I can't believe you wrote Northern lights, it's unbelievable, wait right here. I nodded, while he ran upstairs

After a few minutes of waiting I saw him come back down with a book in his hands and he stood in front of me.

"Could you sign this?"

There in his hands lay a copy of my first book: "_Follow the Northern Lights, The Collector's Edition_"

"You're very talented Helga, I'd be honored if you signed it." Arnold handed me the book along with a ballpoint pen.

"I'd be happy to." I stated as I eagerly signed my name with a Special message,

Geraldine P.

_ Arnold, Always know that you are special, _

just like the northern lights.

After I had finished writing my little note, I handed it back to him, and noticed the big smile on his face.

"Come on, I'll shoe you to you're room." He said

I got up and we went up the stairs

~~~~~~~

__

Arnold's Pov

Once we were to the top, I led Helga down the hallway and into a room near the end of the hall. It wasn't fancy, but it was well furnished. With a bed in the center, a vanity on the left of it and a nightstand to the right. She went into the room and sat on the bed.

"It's comfortable enough." She said, bouncing up and down on it, which made me laugh.

I could tell that the next few days would be very interesting....

End Of chapter one

To stupid, to dumb, to good? Well, whatever the opinion you may have...REVIEW!!!!!!!! 

Ms. Pataki~ 321winnie@mail.com 

__


	2. The Week After

**__**

Follow the Northern Lights

Author: Ms. Pataki

Pg-13 (rating might go higher in future chapters)

Summary: What happens when a future Arnold and Helga, meet again after years of separation?

Arnold/Helga POV

Chapter two: The week after

~~~~~~~

_Helga's Pov_

It has been nearly a week since I had moved into the Sunset Arms. Arnold is a good landlord, if there is such a thing. Maybe it's because I don't have to pay. Hey, I offered.

The week had been really eventful on my part. Arnold had given me a tour around Hillwood. Most of our old friends and peers had moved, not that I'm surprised. Harold, along with Stinky and Nadine still lived here. Harold owns what use to be Mr. Green's butcher shop. We met him there, and another reunion broke out

~*Flashback*~

__

Two blondes walked into "Berman's Butcher Shop." _The owner of the store, greeted the _

The blond with the funny shaped head.

"Hey Arnold! Want the Usual?" He asked with a peppy voice and smiled

"No thanks, Harold. Actually I wanted you to meet someone." Arnold looked to the lady a little behind him

"Oh…Who is this lovely young lady of yours Arnold?" He asked taking a closer look, as Helga stepped back

"Nice to see you to, Pink Boy!" Helga laughed, as realization dawned on his face

"…Madam Fortress Mummy" Harold pointed

"Oh goodness, you guys are immature." Arnold butted in

"Helga's a babe…how'd that happen?" Harold whispered to Arnold

Arnold shrugged

"I heard that Fat Boy!" She yelled

"No matter how Helga changes, her voice never will…"Arnold, put his hand to his head

"Well, why are you in town? I thought you became some big shot writer or something." Harold said, as he started to cut some veal.

"How'd you know?" Arnold asked, he didn't so how did Harold find out before himself

"Phoebe told me. Last time she was in town she came to get some meat for her mother. We talked, and she told me about your position. She's married you know." He looked at her 

She shook her head, " No, I didn't know. I bet you she got married to Gerald, right?"

"Not Gerald, Helga. He's a CIA agent, he travels the world. I barely even talk to him."

Arnold stated, seeing the shocked expression on her face

"Who did she marry?" She asked

"I don't know." Arnold answered. She looked to Harold, and noticed he had the same expression

"I have to talk to her sometime. Do you know where she is?" She asked

"No, Last time I spoke to her was around Christmas time. She never gave me a phone number or anything, and she never mentioned where she was living either." 

"Oh…well I'll try to contact her somehow." 

Arnold paid for the pound of steak he had bought and walked to the door of the store.

"Come on Helga. Thanks Harold, are you coming to play Spades tonight?"

"Sure, who's coming?" 

"Curly's in town, and Stinky said he's coming."

"Great! Seven o' clock?"

"Yup."

"Like always." Helga muttered under her breath

~*Present*~

So now she sat in Arnold's room, while Stinky, Harold, Curly and Arnold played Spades. Arnold was winning, and they were playing for money. After another fifteen minutes she heard an: "I win, money over hear." After hearing this she went over to the table and snatched the money out of his hand.

"What's this about?" Arnold asked

"I bet all the guys, that if you win, I get the game money. So basically, this…" she pointed to the 340 dollars in her right hand… "Is mine." She stated and put her tongue out.

He turned back to the men, and watched them snicker. He blushed, and turned back to Helga.

"I want my money…" He said and laughed as he began to chase her around the room

She laughed also and ran and hid behind Harold. She saw Arnold duck under the card table, and move towards her. She jumped on Harold's head and did a mock scream.

"You guys, stop it. Helga, get off my head! Harold roared

"He's gonna catch me." She told him, as if he cared

"So what!" He grabbed her and tossed her off of him, and into the arms of her one true love.

"Omp!" She said, she saw green eyes looking down at her surprised. He looked like he was searching her soul; those eyes could have made her melt if she was nine. After a few minute which seem like eternity for her. He said:

"Gotcha…" He laughed and squeezed her tight

"Arnold…here take your money." She admitted defeat

"Thanks." He took it and counted half and gave it to her

After she saw, that they had left and Arnold wished his farewells to them, she handed it back to him

"No, I don't want it. I was playing." She said

"I know, take it anyway."

"Whatever, football head."

"I've told you to quit calling me that." He stated

"Have I ever listened?"

He chuckled, "Helga, why are you so difficult?"

"Haven't you learned by now, hair boy?" 

"No."

"It's just who I am."

"Hmmm…I thought you were someone else." He said, with a smirk

"Someone else? Like who?" She asked

"Tell me something Helga. Do you find your self a good actress?" He questioned

"It depends, on what part I'm playing." She said cautiously

"What kinds of parts do you like to act out?" He asked curiously

"I don't know, I can do anything. That was a dream of mine also, to become an actress. But I never really got into it. I was to busy writing plays and books and poetry, I never had a chance to really act." She said

"I'm surprised you didn't become an actress, you were very good to me."

"I think I'm a better writer." She stated

"Maybe so, but the reason I asked you this is because the School will be putting on a play in about a month."

"And…"

"And we need more adults to audition, and the children roles are taken."

"What play are you doing?" She asked

Arnold told her, that he had become a schoolteacher, at their old Elementary school, PS 118. Of course he was teaching 4th grade. She had suspected he'd become something of that nature, an occupation that helped children. 

"Charlotte's Web…"He laughed, as he saw the look on her face

"Arnold…No, I'm not being in that play?"

"Why not, it's for the children?"

"No. No. No. No…"

"Helga…Please."

"No. No. No…."She kept a steady pace

"If you won't do it for the children, will you do it for me?"

"Of all plays, why that one?"

"We just finished reading the book. I thought it'd be a good Idea, it we did the play too."

Arnold stated

She sighed, and closed her eyes, "What parts are open?"

"You'll do it?!? That's wonderful!" He clasped her hands together in his

"Only, because you're letting me stay here. I have to pay you back somehow."

"This is wonderful, I'll have to tell…"

"Arnold, what part did you have in mind?" She asked him

"Well…"He chuckled, with is hand behind his wide head

"No…no…I'm not going to do it." She said

"But you'll be a very graceful spider, Helga." He said

"I'm not playing Charlotte. I hate spiders!" she said in a rage

"Oh boy…" he said

"What part do you have?" she demanded

"I'm Wilbur." He blushed

"It can't get any worse than this."

"On two conditions, will I play Charlotte." She said hands on her hips

"Yes?"

"First, tomorrow you and I will go see my father, and second after this whole catastrophe is over, You have to help me look for Phoebe. I have to find her, there's something important I need to ask her…"

~ End of Chapter two ~

Thanks for all the reviews so far, hope you enjoyed this chapter, does anybody know what Helga has to ask Phoebe? If you guess correctly, I'll give you a cookie. Hehe… 


End file.
